


Be Careful What You Click On

by magnetohmy



Series: Steal Me With a Kiss [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cock Rings, Dom Leonard Snart, Dom Mick Rory, Facials, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Porn Watching, Sex Tapes, Sub Barry Allen, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetohmy/pseuds/magnetohmy
Summary: Ray stumbles across something he didn't mean to find (but he's still going to watch it).





	1. Chapter 1

One of the worst things about living on a time ship with half a dozen other people, besides a lot of things, was a near complete lack of privacy. Ray didn’t usually mind that too much, he loved living so closely with such wonderful people, but on some occasions even his trademark positivity couldn’t help. Occasions like wanting to deal with sudden bursts of… er… excitement, in peace. 

 

It wasn’t exactly a secret that everyone on the Waverider masturbated, but except for the ones that wanted to be noticed (and there were a few), the entire team had learned to be quiet about it, or risk teasing and awkwardness. Thanks to an upgrade from Zari, everyone’s quarters were now soundproof. For which all except the exhibitionists were quite grateful.

 

The Legends had a bit of downtime after a mission to Ancient Rome where they had to fight androids from the 2200’s in a colosseum, and Ray planned to take full advantage of it. His clothes were folded at the end of the bed, he had a replicated tube of lube next to him, and was surfing for porn on his laptop. 

 

Ray preferred amateur content to professional. He wanted the people he was watching to be comfortable, to enjoy themselves, not be boning awkwardly on a motorcycle or something. The idea of a full camera crew watching such an intimate moment was one of the biggest turn offs he could think of. Luckily, there was no shortage of videos to satisfy his needs, no matter the mood he was in.

 

Tonight, Ray had men on his mind. The thought of his male team members’ sweaty skin as they fought creepy robots while barely clothed was still fresh in his brain. After clicking on the tab for gay, Ray considered what to type into the search bar. Clearly something with multiple guys, maybe just a threesome, orgies could get so confusing. He browsed the category for a while, not seeing anything that really peaked his interest.

 

Ray was about to click off and look for something else, when a video near the bottom of the page caught his eye. It was entitled “Bull fucks twink while boyfriend films,” and had a thumbnail of a large man clearly balls deep in a smaller man on a bed. Standard pornography fare, but something drew Ray to it nonetheless. Feeling strangely cautious, Ray clicked on the video.

 

The sound of skin slapping against skin was the first thing that met his ears, the footage blurring from the floor to the bed as the person holding the camera adjusted their position. As the men who were the focus of the video came into view, the top said, “ _ The hell you think yer doin’ Lenny? Put that away _ .” 

 

Ray hit pause so fast he was afraid he might have broken his space bar. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the screen. That was absolutely, unmistakably Mick Rory, center stage on his laptop. Wide, muscular, bald, heavily scarred, with a hooked nose and a glare that could melt metal, currently aimed at the cameraman. Who had been addressed as Lenny. As in Leonard Snart. There was no one else it could possibly be, taking a video of Mick having sex with some guy. No one else would be able to get that close to Mick in a situation like this anyway.

 

Ray’s first instinct was to click away, but as his finger hovered over the back-button, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. The embers of curiosity and arousal burned within him, causing him to full screen the video and hit play once more.

 

“ _ Oh please _ .” Snart’s voice practically purred from behind the camera. “ _ You’re the one who brought this up in the first place _ .”

 

Mick grunted and sneered, stilling his motions like he was preparing to argue.

 

The stranger who he had been driving into whined loudly, one hand grabbing at Mick’s bicep. “ _ Come on Mick… Just let him film, I wanna keep going _ .” Ray thought that voice sounded familiar.

 

“ _ Shut it _ .” Mick told the man under him, delivering a punishingly hard thrust and making them both moan.

 

“ _ Be nice, Mickey _ ...” Len admonished, drawing out the nickname into a drawl. “ _ Barry is just giving his input _ .  _ He knows what he wants. _ ”

 

Barry? Like Barry Allen? The Flash? Ray had always suspected there was something else going on between him and Snart, and here he had the proof he had never really expected to receive.

 

Mick scoffed, hooking Barry’s legs over his shoulders. “ _ Fine. Better make it a good show then. _ ”

 

He resumed thrusting, this time at a maddeningly slow pace that had Barry crying out for more. Ray sat back and wrapped a hand around his cock, starting to stroke just as slow. Mick smirked at the camera, practically staring into Ray’s soul.

 

“ _ Think I should give it to him _ ?”

 

“Yes…” Ray whispered fervently, moving his hand a little bit faster.

 

“ _ I don’t know. Maybe he should use his words _ .” The laughter in Len’s voice was sadistic in a way that made Ray’s toes curl. He shivered, wondering how Barry could be holding it together at all.

 

“ _ Please _ !” Barry shouted. “ _ Please! I want your cock! _ ”

 

Mick obliged, gripping Barry’s thighs and practically bending him in half as he pistoned his hips harder and faster. The smacking noise of Mick’s thighs against Barry’s ass became the focus of the audio once again, almost drowning out Barry’s panting and Mick’s grunts of effort. Ray paused in his ministrations of himself to open the lube and squirt some onto his hand. He had been planning to save it for later on in the session, but Ray had a feeling this video would be taking up all of his time.

 

The camera shook slightly as Len stood and crossed the room to the bed. The shot panned over the entangled couple, Barry flat on his back with his legs resting on Mick’s broad shoulders. His hands were tangled in the sheets, grasping at nothing like he was looking for something to hold onto.

 

Barry grinned up at Len and even upside down it was clear he was enjoying himself immensely. Len’s hand appeared in the frame, brushing hair out of Barry’s eyes and then traveling down his body and out of sight once again. Barry’s face went slack with pleasure and he keened loudly.

 

Len moved the camera from Barry’s face down his body, to show him rubbing the head of Barry’s dick teasingly. He zoomed in, showing the stiff flesh off like a trophy. A metal ring glinted around the base of Barry’s cock, ensuring that he wouldn’t be cumming before the other two did.

 

Ray’s breathing grew ragged as Len moved again, getting closer to the place where Mick and Barry were joined, revealing Mick’s enormous member slamming in and out of Barry’s stretched hole.

 

Everyone on the Waverider has seen Mick’s dick at some point, it was inevitable living in such a confined space with only one bathroom. Plus, Mick slept naked and basically never wore clothes when he could help it. Seeing it flaccid and by accident was impressive enough, but hard and on display like this was almost too much for Ray to handle. He had to measure his breathing and think about quantum mechanics to keep from climaxing too quickly.

 

The shot moved back out and focused on Barry once again. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open, tears and sweat mingling on his face and soaking into the sheets. Len went back to playing with Barry’s red and leaking dick, making quite a demonstration of running his fingers along the cock ring like he was going to remove it, and then pulling back if Barry said anything.

 

“‘ _ Ere, Lenny, get this. _ ” Mick said from out of frame.

 

Len returned to his close up of Mick’s assault on Barry’s ass, just in time for Mick to announce “ _ I’m cumming, _ ” and go completely still, buried to the hilt in Barry’s body. He didn’t move for a moment, then spoke again.

 

“ _ Hey, Red, hold yourself open. Let everyone see your pretty little hole now that I’ve blown my load in it. _ ”

 

Despite the unsexiness of the phrase “blow my load,” Barry did as commanded. His hands reached down and spread his ass cheeks as Mick pulled out slowly. Strands of white semen leaked out after his softening cock. Ray’s own dick twitched in his hand, drops of precum beading at the tip. 

 

Barry said something mostly unintelligible besides the words “ _ can I _ ,” and Len chuckled. 

 

“ _ Almost. It’s my turn first, isn’t it? _ ”

 

“ _ You ain’t gonna last Lenny. Gimme that camera. _ ”

 

The camera changed hands in another dizzying blur, and Len came into view, slim body and pale, flawless skin glimmering with a light sheen of sweat as he leaned into the bed.

 

“ _ I don’t need to last. _ ” The shot swung around after him as Len crossed around to where Barry’s legs hung over the edge of the bed. “ _ How you holding up there, Scarlet? _ ”

 

“ _ I’m fine. _ ” Barry squeaked as one of Len’s long fingers brushed his entrance. “ _ I could go another round. _ ”

 

Mick laughed gruffly. “‘ _ Course you could. _ ”

 

Len spread Barry’s long legs and lined himself up. Mick focused on the slow push of Len’s cock into Barry’s still wrecked hole.

 

“ _ You’re always so tight. It’s almost like Mick didn’t take you at all. _ ”

 

Barry groaned in tandem with Ray as Len began to move slowly.

 

“ _ So fucking good, I’m already close. Do you want my cum, Barry? _ ”

 

“ _ Yes! _ ” Barry gasped. “ _ Yes! Len! _ ”

 

It only took a few more well-times thrusts for Len to swear under his breath and dig his fingers into Barry’s thin hips. He pulled out, another wave of cum cascading from Barry’s ass in his wake.

 

“ _ He’s been good for us don’t you think, Lenny? _ ” Mick rumbled from behind the camera.

 

“ _ Yes, you’ve been such a good boy for us Barry. Time for you to have your reward. _ ”

 

Len reached over and slid the ring from around Barry’s cock. That was all it took for him to be cumming too with a broken sob. Ray paused as the camera swept over Barry’s limp body, covered in his own and the others’ semen, face stained with saliva and tears.

 

Gripping the sheets underneath him and biting his lip, Ray stroked himself faster and faster, imagining himself in that position, used and destroyed by Mick and Len. He came explosively across his own hand with a wordless shout. 

 

—-

 

Ray hadn’t been able to look Len or Mick in the eye in days. Seeing them in that kind of position, sharing one of their fellow superheroes in the bedroom was just something he couldn’t possibly forget. It wasn’t as though he felt particularly bad about watching, it would have taken a very large amount of self control to not, it was more that viewing such unexpected intimacy made for some uncomfortable moments.

 

Every time he saw Len’s hands, or Mick’s angry gaze, he’d picture Barry on his back with a cock inside him, and have to excuse himself to let his erection die down. At least until Ray found himself alone in his lab with Len. 

 

Sara had asked Ray to help upgrade the cold gun, to try and get it to stop running out of charge at inopportune moments, and Len refused to be out of sight of his favorite weapon. Len was so observant, he had to have noticed Ray’s uncharacteristic silence, but didn’t bring it up, instead letting the quiet stretch over them.

 

When Ray had fumbled and dropped his screwdriver for the fourth time, Len raised an eyebrow.

 

“Something wrong Raymond? You seem… distracted.”

 

Ray couldn’t help blushing at the weirdly sensual way he said ‘distracted.’ “No, no, I’m fine.”

 

“You’re a bad liar, Ray.”

 

Looking into Len’s eyes for the first time in days, Ray felt his resolve crack. “I kinda maybe sort of saw the porno you made with Mick and Barry Allen.”

 

Len huffed out a laugh. He glanced away towards the door, then came around the table. He stopped just inches from Ray, smiling seductively.

 

“Did you now? Was it any good?”

 

Ray nodded, barely able to breathe as Len’s hands ghosted up his bare arms.

 

“Maybe next time…” He leaned into Ray’s chest, just inches from his face. “You could join us.” Len brushed his lips against Ray’s, then let go of him and sauntered out of the room. 

 

Ray’s knees nearly gave way. He remained rooted to the spot, staring at Len, who looked back over his shoulder and winked. Ray watched him go, wondering what he had managed to get himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality is so much better than watching something on a screen.

Ray was pretty sure he had somehow stepped out of reality into a dream. He had no other explanation as to why he would be tied to a chair in Mick and Len’s shared quarters, watching the two of them pump orgasm after orgasm out of Barry Allen.

 

As it turned out, Len hadn’t been kidding when he’d said Ray could join them the next time they slept together. He and Mick had invited him into their bedroom to strike a deal. Ray would get to watch, but not to touch, like a live version of the porno that had started all of this. At least, for the beginning. Mick had warned him, a possessive hand clasped on Len’s knee, that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. He didn’t share with just anyone. Ray eagerly agreed, knowing it would be foolish to not. 

 

Even so, they had only told Ray the bare bones of what was happening. He hadn’t expected Barry to already be there when he arrived, or that he’d be stripped and forced into the chair he was now in almost the second he’d walked in the door. There was nothing loving or even seductive about the act, it was simply business. Ray wasn’t there to participate, he was simply there to observe. And it turned him on far more than he wanted to admit.

 

Neither Len nor Mick had gotten undressed completely just yet. Barry on the other hand was naked from the start. He gave Ray a small wave and a cute smile when he came in, and then ignored him from that point on, as did the others.

 

The night began with Mick pinning Barry against Len’s chest and playing with his pert nipples until the barest brush against his cock had him cumming. With a low chuckle, Len turned Barry around and stroked him back to full hardness while Mick kissed his neck and rumbled sweet nothings into his ear, too low for Ray to hear anything more than the sentiment of.

 

“Our boy has been so good for us lately.” Len smirked as Barry whined when he drew his hand away. “What do you think, Mick? Should we give Scarlet here a treat?”

 

Mick laid an audible smack on Barry’s butt, causing him to jolt forward with a moan. “Yeah. Whatcha got in mind, boss?”

 

Len stepped even further into Barry’s personal space and kissed Mick over Barry’s shoulder. “Maybe get him opened up with his favorite vibrator, take turns sucking him off?”

 

The knowledge that Barry had a favorite vibrator made Ray’s dick harden even further if that was possible. Len crossed the room to retrieve it from a dresser, brushing the top of Ray’s head with his fingers as he went but not looking at him. Ray watched him go, wishing his hands were free so he could touch back.

 

Ray’s head whirled back around to the bed as he heard Barry yelp. Mick had Barry bent over the bed and two lubed fingers pumping mercilessly in and out of his ass. Barry scrabbled for purchase against the sheets, letting out a wail as he came for a second time.

 

“Leave a little bit for the rest of us, Mick.” Len admonished.

 

“Just getting him ready. You know he’s too tight to take anything without it.”

 

“Damn that super healing.” Len chuckled.

 

“You’re not usually complaining.” Barry panted from his place on the bed. Ray had no idea how he could still be able to speak with Mick’s giant fingers inside him.

 

“Not now, either. But we don’t wanna hurt you, do we, Lenny?”

 

“No, we don’t.” Len agreed vaguely, coating the metallic black and red dildo he was holding with lube.

 

Mick helpfully parted Barry’s ass cheeks after pulling out his fingers, while Len replaced them with the vibrator. Barry gave a pleasured sigh, arching his back.

 

“That feel good, doll?” Mick questioned, running a hand along Barry’s spine.

 

“So good.” Barry moaned as Len turned on the vibrator using a small remote control.

 

“Turn around, sweetheart.” Len cooed in Barry’s ear.

 

Barry did so, legs shaking slightly. He leaned against the bed, eyes wide as Len slid to his knees and nuzzled Barry’s cock. Mick discarded the shirt he’d still been wearing and tossed it away behind him. He joined Len on the floor, scraping his teeth along the sensitive skin of Barry’s inner thigh.

 

Pressing his nose against Barry’s groin and inhaling deeply, Mick groaned in appreciation. “Fuck yeah. You always smell like heaven, Red. ‘S no wonder that nerd friend of yours turned out to be a jock-sniffer.”

 

Barry giggled weakly. “It’s your fault Cisco was doing that. You’re the one who kept making me cum in my pants.”

 

Mick didn’t reply, instead opting for running his tongue around the head of Barry’s cock. Barry threw back his head and moaned, hand shooting out to grab the back of Mick’s head. Len batted it away.

 

“This is a gift, Barry. It’s not every day  _ we’ll _ be the ones sucking  _ your _ pretty dick. No touching, alright?”

 

“Yes…” Barry panted, clearly trying not to thrust forward into Mick’s teasing mouth.

 

The trio fell largely silent, Len and Mick trading off with giving the blow job. Len could clearly deepthroat with the best of them, able to take all of Barry’s member at once and stay down for long periods of time. Mick preferred to tease and fondle, using his hands as well as his mouth. When Barry announced that he was close, Mick took over sucking on the head mercilessly, while Len tongued along the length.

 

Barry cried out when he came, whole body vibrating. Mick let Barry’s softening cock slip from his lips, turning to Len and kissing him sloppily. Ray could see their tongues tangle together as they shared Barry’s release between them. Ray’s own cock twitched, beads of precum forming at the tip. He balled his hands into fists behind his back, once again wishing he had the option to use them. 

 

Len and Mick broke apart slowly, both swallowing. Len looked over at Ray at last and smirked.

 

“Looks like you’re having fun, Raymond. I’m sure we could make it even better though.” He got to his feet, placing a gentle kiss on Barry’s temple. “Why don’t you go over there and show our guest what a good cocksucker you are?”

 

Ray forgot how to breathe as Barry dropped to his hands and knees and crawled to where Ray sat in the chair. He looked up into his face, smiling.

 

“Hi Ray.” He said almost shyly. “You look nice like this. Tied up I mean.” 

 

“You look pretty fantastic yourself.” Ray replied, voice trembling.

 

Barry blushed, as though an innocent compliment was the raunchiest thing he’d heard that night. “Thank you. Wow.” He wrapped a hand around Ray’s cock. “This is big. I guess that makes sense, since the rest of you is.” He ran his tongue along the vein on the underside.

 

Ray whimpered. “Oh god…”

 

“Actually it’s just Barry.” Barry laughed at his own joke, breath ghosting over Ray’s cock. Still chuckling, he took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly and slowly sliding down. Ray squeezed his eyes shut as Barry’s super speed enhanced tongue began to vibrate against his frenulum.

 

Ray lost himself in the sensation of Barry’s warm mouth and talented tongue. He certainly was quite talented, using both hands on what he couldn’t reach. Barry moaned around him suddenly, and Ray could hear the vibrator that was still in his ass increase in speed. Ray’s head lolled back and he felt a familiar burning in the pit of his stomach.

 

Shaking the chair violently as he jerked at his bonds, he managed to choke out, “Stop, I’m gonna- don’t want to-”

 

Barry pulled off with a pop, looking back at where Len and Mick were watching. 

 

Len inclined his head, “Up to you.”

 

Sliding up, Barry sat himself on Ray’s lap. He slung his arms around Ray’s shoulders and kissed him. Pulling away, he touched their foreheads together. “Do you want me to ride you?”

 

“Please.” Ray croaked, head swimming.

 

Barry rose slightly, reaching behind himself and sliding the still whirring vibrator from his ass. Tossing it aside, he held Ray’s cock still and slowly lowered himself back down onto it. Ray bit back a loud moan. Barry was just as tight as Mick had said, despite the thorough preparation.

 

“Ooh, Ray, you feel amazing inside me.” Barry sighed as he bottomed out. “So big and hard.”

 

Ray forgot for a moment that his hands were bound behind his body as he tried to bring them around to grab Barry’s hips. The chair jostled forcefully underneath them, nearly toppling Barry from Ray’s lap. He didn’t seem to mind too much, since his head had landed between Ray’s ample pecs.

 

“Please, please, untie me, I have to, I need to…” Ray begged Mick and Len, staring desperately at them.

 

Len’s smile was even. “Barry does look so tempting like that. Think we should let him up?” He asked Mick.

 

Mick grunted with assent. He crossed the room in two strides without waiting for Len to say anything else and removed the soft rope from around Ray’s wrists.

 

Ray’s freed hands shot out and gripped Barry’s thighs, digging his fingers into the soft flesh. “I’m n-not usually on top. I don’t really know what to do.”

 

“That’s okay.” Barry replied, kissing the tip of Ray’s nose. “I’ll take the reins.” He began to bounce slightly, holding Ray’s shoulders for leverage.

 

Mick’s hand fisted in Ray’s hair and yanked his head back so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “Red’s got such a nice ass don’t he? Feels good all tight ‘n hot around your prick?”

 

“Yes!” Ray gasped as Mick tightened his grip.

 

Mick laughed darkly. “‘Course you like gettin’ your hair pulled, Haircut.”

 

Much to Ray’s disappointment he let go and stepped back. Len appeared behind Barry, having stripped completely. He nipped Barry’s earlobe and smiled dangerously.

 

“You know Barry, I’m beginning to think we should share you more often. Maybe let the rest of the team take a turn. Would you like that?”

 

Barry nodded rapidly. “Yes, I want to be used!”

 

“I know you do baby. Why don’t we let Raymond wreck your hole the way you both want.” Len kneeled and untied Ray’s legs from the chair.

 

Ray hoisted Barry into his arms and carried him to the bed, laying him down gently. His cock had slipped out on the short journey and he pushed back into Barry, both moaning. Barry’s long legs wrapped around Ray’s waist and pulled him in. He huffed out a soft laugh against Ray’s cheek.

 

“Come on, Ray. Give it to me. I won’t break.”

 

Hesitantly, Ray shoved his hips forward a few times, keeping a tame pace. Barry threw his head back against the rumpled sheets, body vibrating around Ray’s cock. Ray dug his nails into Barry’s arms and thrust faster, spurred into a burst of confidence by the reaction he was receiving. Already so close, the tight, wet heat around him combined with the vibration was almost too much stimulation. When one of Mick’s hands gripped his hair once again and Len’s lips caressed his shoulder, it was all over. Ray came deep in Barry’s ass with a guttural groan, Barry following shortly after, shouting Ray’s name. 

 

Mick manhandled Ray off of Barry and laid him down on the bed instead. Eyes closed while he recovered, Ray couldn’t see what was happening but he could hear the sound of a hand flying along the length of a cock, skin slapping against skin until Mick grunted loudly and warm spurts of cum splattered against Ray’s chest and face. Ray blinked and looked up in time to see Len follow suit, leaning against Mick’s shoulder and panting in pleasure. His release mingled with the other two men’s on Ray’s heated skin. 

 

Len’s long fingers swiped through the mess and up to Ray’s mouth. “Open up.”

 

Ray obeyed, eyes falling closed once again as he sucked the taste of his lovers off Len’s hand.

 

After they had all cleaned up and Mick had passed out with his arms wrapped around Barry, Ray fully expected to be kicked out of bed and sent back to his own room to face the night alone. On the contrary, Len insisted on him staying.

 

“Mick may not want anyone else in here, but he’s not exactly in a place to object.”

 

Mick’s loud snore punctuated the statement and made Ray laugh. He snuggled up to Len who seemed surprisingly willing to allow it. 

 

“Thanks for this. For letting me join you guys tonight. I kinda needed some mindless sex.”

 

Len rubbed the marks the ropes had left on Ray’s wrists. “Any time you need it again, come back to us. No promises that Barry will be around, but Mick and I can take care of you just fine, Raymond.”

 

“I bet.” There was a moment of comfortable silence before Ray spoke again. “Did you really mean what you said about letting the rest of the team take turns with Barry?”

 

Len shrugged as best he could from their prone position. “We’ll have to talk about it when we’re not in the heat of the moment, but I’m sure he’d be open to the idea. Why? Do you want in on it?”

 

Ray swallowed back his nerves and pressed a soft kiss to Len’s slightly parted lips. “Yes. I want in on anything you have to give me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda got away from me a little but it's done at last so fuck it.
> 
> Two more parts are planned for this series but who knows when I'll actually get started on them.
> 
> magnetohmy.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a direct sequel to my other fic "Take a Dirty Picture For Me" but it is set in the same 'verse so I'm making it a series.
> 
> magnetohmy.tumblr.com


End file.
